D Ninja Conflict: Zombies
by ManamiChan16
Summary: Join the DGM gang, Asahina siblings, and Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja Ninja's on a zombified journey. Zombies, Love, and hands of life and death. What will effect Hyosuke, Enya, Goyo, Mizuki, and Hyuga? What about Lenalee and Ema? **Summary Sucks** Rated M for a reason...*wink, wink*
1. HyosukexLenalee?

**Author: Okay. Okay. I lied about the Halloween Fanfic and the other ones...I'll try to finish them. I haven't been on to type or post new chapters because I have high school work on the weekends and I don't naturally have the time...I decided to do the Crossover for BroCon and DGM a little differently this time because I have been playing a dating simulator called Destiny Ninja and I wanted to give it a try sooo yea...Ok enough talk...I don't own DGM, BroCon nor Destiny Ninja, blah, blah, blah...Enjoy...**

**^3^)^3^)**

Bang! Bang!

The sound of guns pelting bullets into the zombies head. _Zombies_...when that word is spoken I see dead unfortunate people who are suffering from death. No matter how I picture it I always look at them sadly and disgustedly. I will never forget those damn things that killed that I loved most. I can't take it I have to destroy them no matter what I feel. So I can survive...I have to move on and protect the others...I have to until I die at least...

Hyosuke looked around at the parts of the dead zombie staring at it with despise.

"Hey Hyosuke! Let's move, idiot." Hyosuke glared at Enya and huffed following the red-headed man.

"Damn, it's almost dark...We need to move faster." Hyuga huffed in anger.

"Why are you afraid?" Enya grinned. Hyuga glared at him.

"N-No! I just think it would be better to run into...you know less trouble!" Hyuga snapped.

"Sure. Sure." Enya snickered.

Ching! *moving bushes*

"Don't move." Hyosuke said pointing his loaded gun at the bush. The face of a girl appeared.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Please!" She pleaded.

"How do we know you're not a zombie?" Hyuga hissed.

"Ummm...cause I- look behind you!" She shouted. She held a bow and fired and arrow barely hitting Enya.

Thump!

The zombie hit the ground and not moving. Hyosuke fired a bullet just in case.

"Well, I know she's not a zombie." Goyo sighed.

"Hmp...If you're not a zombie tell us who you are then. Or are you one of those cannibals that try to eat those of the living?" Hyosuke glared.

"Okay then...I'm Lenalee. I'm not one of those cannibal people, I was staying there with my friends and family until they ate my parents. I had no choice, but to flee from there. I'm currently staying with my sister Ema and my brothers Komui and Kaito. We lost several members in the getaway from the cannibals and zombies. We remain looking for food and staying safe from the zombies. I'm looking for more refuge because we stay in a tree base we built nearby a water supply." Lenalee looked at them. When she mentioned water their eyes sparkled.

"Have you found any medicine for wounds?" Hyuga asked remembering everyone's injuries.

"We have some, but the base is not too far from here. Would you like to come?" She offered. Hyuga looked at Yoshitsune and he nodded of approval.

"Fine, but if you turn your back then consider yourself zombie bait." Hyuga snapped. Lenalee rolled her eyes and made way to the bush behind them.

"Let's go, then." She said.

**^3^)^3^)**

"Here we are." She said. There was a river and a fence around a large tree. The area seemed secured and they followed her climbing the tree.

"Lenalee you're back!" A girl said hugging her sister.

"I'm back Ema. I brought us some...guests." Ema blinked and shrugged.

"Okay, as long as they aren't those cannibal people then it's okay." They blinked and nodded.

"I assure you we aren't the cannibals you refer to. My name is Yoshitsune. That is Enya, Hyosuke, Goyo, Hyuga, Noritsune, and Mizuki." Ema blinked and smiled.

"Okay. I'm Ema and I believe you met my sister Lenalee. I think Komui and Kaito are scouting tonight." Ema said thinking.

"You should get some sleep. I think we're moving toward that big field down the bank is. You need the energy." Lenalee said, and Ema nodded and went to sleep.

"Are you going to kick us out?" Noritsune asked.

"No."

"Why?" Goyo asked.

"Because it's dangerous, and by judging from the way you made way here it looks as if you need medical attention." She said gesturing toward the spots of blood on their clothes.

"You can toss us out and let us die if you want, like we care." Hyosuke said rolling his eyes for her suck up comment.

"You can leave, I'm warning you. There is more movement of the zombies at night. Even if you have light water, food, and a good weapon they will be out to get you."

"How would you know?" Yoshitsune asked.

"Because..." Lenalee turned so her back is facing them and removed her jacket and removed her right sleeve. The right shoulder has bite marks and nasty looking bruises near the spot. She put her sleeve up and revealed her back. It had scratch marks and markings that looked like came from a whip.

"What happened?" Enya asked.

"That's what you get for being stubborn and going out there alone...at night. So if you leave you can end up dead in 5 minutes. I was lucky I was saved by my sister and my brothers. I learned to never be stubborn and be cautious." She glanced at them and sighed.

"...So do you know how to treat wounds?" Mizuki asked. Lenalee smiled and nodded. She went to a backpack and dragged it to the boys. They removed their shirts and she did Enya first because he needed the most rest. She patched up the wounds on his shoulders and cleaned up the blood on his chest that came from battling a zombie with a sharp stick. She held in her blush and handed him a clean shirt that belonged to her brother.

Mizuki was next. He had wounds on his shoulders like Enya and was finished instantly because he was the main look out and was way more cautious than the others.

Yoshitsune had wounds on his legs the most. There were bite marks on his legs from trying to kick away the zombies. He had one bad wound on his shoulder because a zombie had mange to attack him from a bush. Lenalee cleaned his wound as careful as possible to be sure he wasn't in too much pain, but enough to make sure it doesn't get infected.

Noritsune had several wounds on his arms and legs. Luckily none on his shoulder or chest. She cleaned them quickly so he could sleep because his head slightly bobbed to the side a few times making her giggle.

Goyo went next but his was the longest. He talked so much she was more interested in the conversation than cleaning his wounds. He had a wound on his side. He talked about his battle with the zombies and how cute she looked when she laughed and smiled. He certainly flirted with her more than Enya did at the beginning. He was whacked in the head by Hyuga a few times before he shut up. She enjoyed talking to him and it made her feel more normal and less zombies...

Hyuga went next because he said if he didn't get his sleep he'll strangle Goyo and blame her for everything. Lenalee didn't like this guy's attitude and it made her upset. She cleaned his wounds as fast as possible. He looked at her before sleeping. He stared at her back and fell asleep with the slightest blush on his cheeks.

Hyosuke was the last to be done. Lenalee calmed a little when Hyosuke spoke to her about fighting styles and the way to be swift when fighting. He brought up the topic about her parent and she smiled finally able to remember her beloved parents.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed by the cannibals while we were fleeing."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing up such a topic. My parents were killed too. They were killed by zombies...No matter what they taught me to be brave and how to survive until we were stuck from my dad holding the door to the door bursting open and killing my parents right before my very eyes. I was shocked, but I knew I had to get away and I have my mom's pendant here." Hyosuke showed her a jade magatama. She looked at it with such interest. He began to trust her more.

'No what am I doing?! I can't trust her! But she seems too nice to be a cannibal...' Hyosuke stared into space and Lenalee got his attention by kissing his cheek.

"Wha?"

"O-Oh G-g-good you're okay." She blushed.

"Sorry..." Hyosuke sighed. 'I have to trust her...I know how...'

"No it's okay. I should be sorry."

"Here." Hyosuke handed his mother's magatama to Lenalee.

"Oh no I couldn't! It belonged to your mother!" Lenalee said and Hyosuke put it around her neck.

"I want you to hold onto it for me, please?" Lenalee sighed and nodded.

"Okay...If you trust me..." Hyosuke nodded. 'I trust you. I think I can...'

"Get some sleep...You need to move tomorrow remember?" Lenalee nodded and went to sleep. Hyosuke sighed and looked into the sky.

'Mom, Dad, I think I'm in love...' Hyosuke glanced at Lenalee and smiled. 'Lenalee...You stole my heart...Why?'

**^3^)^3^)**

"Ema, do you have everything?" Lenalee asked. The boys were sleeping still. Lenalee, Ema, Kaito, and Komui were going to leave.

"Yep...but should we leave them here?" Ema asked. Komui nodded.

"Yes, they could be dangerous." Kaito said.

"We don't know them, but all we could do is treat them so they can move on as well." Komui said.

The four left, and Lenalee left a note so they would know. They woke up a few minutes later.

"They're gone..." Noritsune said.

"Look..." Enya said.

_Dear "friends"_,

_I'm sorry, but we had to leave because my brothers said they would think it would be best, but I hope to see you in the future...If I'm alive..._

_Lenalee_

The room was silent and they moved around to take what they left them and left the area. They followed the bank the same way Lenalee and the others did. They had no idea.

"Let's go that way, so we can find some sort of resources," Yoshitsune said. They nodded and then a horde of zombies were coming at them. They slowly crept in on them and they were in the middle nowhere to escape to.

Bang! Bang!

Fwhack! Fwhack!

Pow! Pow!

Slice! Slice!

They turned their heads to see 2 familiar heads. Komui and Kaito?! They were hitting zombie heads with guns. They saw arrows come raining down and they saw several male heads in the trees by them. Then two girls and a guy were slicing the zombies with samurai swords. Lenalee and Ema?!

"Well, MOVE!" Ema yelled at them. Lenalee continued to slice them with no effort and gestured to leave the circle. The two girls and the guy were surrounded this time.

"Stop firing arrows and get down here idiots!" A long haired man said. Bodies jumped from the trees firing bullets at the zombies. One of the zombies was about to bite Lenalee, but Hyosuke took his gun and hit the zombie and blood hit her face.

"Ewww...Oh well. Thanks Hyosuke!" She smiled. He blushed and helped stop the horde. More and more came from the forest.

"RUN!" Kaito yelled. They fled the area.

_Pant Pant_

"Holy...crap..."

"Shut...Up...Tsubaki..."

"Let's move." Komui said. Lenalee sighed and took a drink from the bottle she had.

"We need to find a place to stay..." Ema said, "Lenalee and I will look for shelter."

"No." Kaito said, "It's dangerous."

"But-"

"No! Can't you see we nearly died out there!" Get it through your damn head!" Kaito yelled. Ema started to cry and ran ahead.

"Ema!" Komui yelled.

"I'll get her." Lenalee said.

"No." Kaito said, "Let her go." Lenalee glared at him and walked in the direction of Ema.

"Lenalee..." Komui said.

"Those girls...they'll learn." Kaito said.

The boys sighed. They glanced at the boys from awhile ago.

"Who are you guys? Another set of strangers?" Hyuga scoffed.

"No. We are the Asahina brothers. Minus those three. I'm Natsume. That's Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, Fuuto, Kaname, Louis, Iori, and Yuusuke. Those guys are Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. Now who are you?"

"Hyuga. That's Yoshitsune, Noritsune, Enya, Goyo, Mizuki, and Hyosuke." Lenalee came back with Ema trailing behind.

"What happened?" Komui asked.

"Oh nothing...Just to the fact that Kaito nearly got Ema killed!" Lenalee was furious. Her eyes weren't the ones they saw last night. They noticed her clutching her side.

"What?!" Komui and Kaito shouted at the same time.

"There were zombies they ran really fast." Ema said and looked at Lenalee.

"What? Is there something wrong with Lenalee?" Kaito asked. Ema nodded slowly.

"...She was biten on her side..." Ema looked down, "She was nearly eaten."

"Lenalee let us see." Hyosuke said

"No! The more I look at it...it hurts..."

"Please let us treat it at least." Yoshitsune said.

"No! Please don't! I'd rather die! I-I-"

"You what?" Natsume asked.

"I..." Lenalee feel to the ground weak and pale.

"Lenalee!" They panicked. They looked around for everything. Then they notice Lenalee wasn't sitting where she was before.

"Breathe okay?" They turned their heads to see that Louis had already start helping her. She nodded weakly and breathed heavily. They rushed to her side and Ema held her hand even though it was bloody.

"There. We'll clean it up, now get some sleep." Lenalee closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep.

"Thank goodness!" Ema said, "She's okay!." She began to cry and minutes later fell asleep.

"We need to head back to that tree area that we were at last night," Komui said.

They nodded in agreement. Tsubaki carried Lenalee back, while Natsume carried Ema. Lenalee snuggled closer to Tsubaki making him blush, and Hyosuke looked at them jealously.

'I want to carry her...' Hyosuke sighed.

"Hey Tsubaki, can I carry her?" Enya asked. Tsubaki nodded and handed her to Enya. Hyosuke sighed.

'Oh boy...'

**^3^)^3^)**

**Author: Okay done! I love it so far!**

**Lavi: Where am I?**

**Author: Don't worry you'll get you're cuddle scene with Lena soon.**

**Lavi: Yay!**

**Tsubaki, Enya, Goyo, Azusa, Hyosuke, Hyuga, Mizuki, & Fuuto: *glares at Author***

**Author: Oh boy...**

**Lavi: Please review...**

**Author: Run! *pushes Lavi and starts running***


	2. Family

**Author: Hello Readers...I'm back! Yes. Yes, I have gone missing for a loooooong time...I am back with the next chapter finally! I know pwoplw won't read my stories because the anime is put on pause for teens and people because of work or school...Curse you! Why does life have to suck so much?! Why?! Ahem...Anyway, I am very sick so forgive me for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy! I don't own any animes or game characters except some of the OCs in there...Enjoy~**

**^3^)^3^)**

Lena's POV

_I'm in pain...Ema...Ema are you okay? I know you can't hear me, but please stay strong!_ I slowly opened my eyes to see Kaito carrying me. I winced in pain because of the injury on my side.

"Lena, be careful...are you alright?" Kaito asked curiously peering into my face.

"I'm alright...just hurts a little," I winced again, "Or a lot..." Kaito stopped and put me down. I noticed that the others are stopping as well. We were by a river bank in the forest; it was about the afternoon, but a dark cloudy afternoon. It seems if the sky was almost ready to let loose some of the rain, but we were headed to another refuge. This time a lab.

Our main objective before we met the other boys was to get to the lab and find a lab experiment that will prevent us from turning into a zombie and infecting the rest of the population. Kaito, Komui, Ema, and I were determined to find this "savior" to save people. The place we are on is a very large piece of land that sits in the ocean like any other island. We lived here for as long as I could remember. I made many friends here on the island, but they suffered from the experiment that was being diagnosed at the time. The 4 four of us lived here with the virus already spread for almost 3 years. I'm 17, so by 14 I had to know how to use a gun and other weapons. That's what my dad was for...

My dad was an amazing man; to me he was. I will never forget him nor mom...I always refer my dad as 'sir' or 'papa' and my mom 'ma'am' or 'mama'. Ema refer them the same way and we loved them dearly. On the other hand Kaito and Komui had a hard time with them. They called them by their first name and always talked back. They weren't spoiled like us, but here's why. When Mama and Papa were married they wanted 2 baby girls. Instead they got the 2 babies of the opposite gender, boys. They raised them for a long time; Mama hated the fact they were "nerds" and Papa did as well. They wanted them to go out and play sports and video games like normal kids, but they wanted to study and explore the world. They said playing sports will get them hurt and playing video games were boring. Mama was outraged and Papa called them a disgrace to the family. They left for 15 years studying and finally came back to find 2 little girls; Lena and Ema. They didn't want anymore work or to deal with the family, but they simply enjoyed having them.

Ema grew up trying to study as a doctor in a medical school, but dropped out and went to study law. Papa was pleased because Ema was a normal girl who want to follow in the family footsteps. I, on the other hand, did the same went to medical school longer than Ema, but dropped out because I wanted to study law too. I then dropped out of that as well and went to study becoming a teacher. Mama and Papa were delighted with my final decision. I studied for a while until I hit 13 and a half almost 14. The virus was released, and Papa and Mama had to take desperate measures in protecting their beloved children. They taught us survival and how to use weapons, and that's how it was for awhile until we were captured by the cannibal people. They should no mercy unless you joined them.

The way you gain entry to the side of the cannibals is you have to sacrifice a family member or try to kill one of the cannibals who apparently can kill you in 5 minutes with your guard up. Papa attempted this and passed, but the man he killed, his family went on revenge and killed him and Mama. Kaito and Komui decided to flee with us because they would've want us to live. So we fled and we made it to a tree...The same tree we were at. We stayed there for half a year and then we met the boys. Our lives have changed and we want to change it again, but we have to be careful. Like what Papa says, "You have a reason to live...you were given the opportunity to live life...no matter what tired and strive for the best." I would always respond with, "Okay, Papa!" or "Thank you, Papa. I love you." He was always there to cheer me up and now he's gone...along with Mama. Mama would say, "Lena, my little beautiful butterfly, always soar your little colorful wings and you can get by." I loved them so much, but they slipped from my grasp and they are in the sky watching me and Ema and smiling for ever little thing we do.

Regular POV

Lena sighed. Ema glanced to her, "Are you alright? Did you think about Mama and Papa, too?"

"Yea...Just some fuzzy memories now, huh?"

"Yep...I'm sorry..." Ema said looking down into the water.

"What for?" Lena asked looking at her.

"For getting you hurt! I shouldn't have run off like that..." Ema sighed. Lena smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Thanks Ema." Ema and Lena smiled at each other. The boys were watching from a distance.

"They are really close family members, aren't they?" Yoshitsune asked the boys.

"Whatever, we still can't trust them. That maybe their bond, but they can be danger." Hyuga huffed chewing on gum.

"I agree. They could be plotting something..." Noritsune sighed.

"True, but they don't seem to be traitors...do they?" Goyo asked.

"I'm not sure, but they are cute." Enya grinned. They sighed, 'He's not helping...'

"We need to get in contact with the others..." Mizuki said. Yoshitsune nodded and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Come in. Come in, Sohma, Benkei, Kazamase. Do you copy?" Yoshitsune said with hope.

_"We come in, Yoshitsune. Are you all alright?" _Kazamase asked.

"Yes we are fine...We ran into some people who will help us." Yoshitsune replied.

_"Very well...Where might you be, sir?" _Kazamase asked.

"We are...Where are we?" Yoshitsune asked. They all shrugged.

"We are near the Vanilla Fields and the Orange County...They should be providing Vanilla beans and other foods now. We need to stock up. Then we are leaving to go back to our base." Komui said. Yoshitsune had the device on and Sohma replied, _Very well... We are near the county side. I assume you would be near the Vanilla Fields. We will meet, until then good bye.." _Then static was heard.

"Let's move on...We won't get anywhere if we sit here." Kaito said." They got their stuff and trailed behind the Asahina brothers and the three "mysterious" boys they met.

^3^)^3^)

Vanilla Fields/Orange County

Afternoon; 12:30

"Where could they be?" Noritsune sighed upsettingly.

"I hope they make it..." Hyosuke said.

"Same here...Excuse me Kaito...could we wait here a bit longer?" Yoshitsune asked.

"Fine...Only 15 more minutes then we have to get moving..." Yoshitsune nodded in agreement.

Then they heard a engine and they saw Sohma, Kazamase, and Benkei in a truck. They held weapons and the truck looked as if zombies were banged against it.

"There they are!" Goyo said excitedly. The others looked and started walking away. Hyosuke captured a glance of them. He then dashed after them.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you guys going? Are you going to come with us?" Hyosuke asked. Komui sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to move on now."

"But you can come with us...Do you not trust us?" He looked at Lenalee and she smiled a small smile.

"I trust you..."

"Lenalee!" Komui snapped.

"What?! Can I not trust them?!" She furiously looked at him.

"No...you can't! Mom and Dad-"

"Mama and Papa would've been fine with whatever we chose! They would've trusted them too!" Ema said helping her sister.

"No not you too! Look mom and dad are just crazy uncaring people! They-" Komui argued back but was cut-off.

"Shut up...Shut up! They didn't do anything wrong! They loved us too much and now they're dead! They're gone! They...aren't...coming...back..." Lenalee cried.

Komui looked at her without sympathy, "Let's just go Kaito...They want to die...Then let them...They'll learn and they'll be with Mom and Dad..." Komui turned the other direction and Kaito and the other boys followed. Lena and Ema, on the other hand, were a mess and they were left behind.

"Come on, Lenalee, Ema...Let's go our own way...together..." Hyosuke said. They looked at him and nodded.

"Okay...Thank you..." Lenalee smiled with teary eyes.

^3^)^3^)

"Where are you guys headed anyway?" Enya asked.

"We were headed to a lab where the experiment started..." Lenalee said. Ema was sleeping beside her, and Lenalee sat in the trunk of the truck with Goyo, Hyosuke, Enya, Mizuki, and Ema. The others were inside since there were about six seats inside.

"Why?" Mizuki asked.

"Because that was my father's idea and he said if there is a start there has to be an end, meaning there has to be an antidote or something." Lenalee sighed.

"You really love your parents, don't you?" Hyosuke commented.

"Of course! I looked up to my father and learned from my mother...they were very dear, but Kaito and Komui think they are selfless people..." Lenalee said clenching her fists.

"Why do they think that? If you think of your parents so fondly?" Goyo asked confused.

"Because something happened before I was born..." Lenalee sighed, "I'll tell you why my brothers hate my parents so much...So get comfortable..."

They moved in more comfortable positions.

"When my parents married...they had wanted two baby girls. Instead they got baby boys..." Lena explained the whole story to them...((Read the paragraphs above if you haven't already...))

"Wow...That's shocking..." They were all moved and shocked. They felt sorry for them.

"Yea...I get that a lot when I tell it..." Lenalee smiled slightly, "We should rest...So we will be ready for action as soon as we get there..."

They all sleep...all but Hyosuke.

_'She really has hard...Harder than I do...I wish I could do something for her...but I can't...I'm useless and a cold person...' _Hyosuke then drifted off to sleep thinking about Lena.

Hyuga and the others inside the truck heard the story and were moved. They wanted to make sure Lena and Ema are truly safe...just as their parents would have wanted them to. They continue their journey, but what they don't know are a rocky path lying ahead of them...

**^3^)^3^)**

**Author: Okay! Time to go now! I have homework to do, but I wanted to update just in case~ I'm not dead! Just really busy and sick with a stupid sinus infection! UGHHHH! Anyway, Please Review~ I love it when people give me reviews; they get COOKIES (and hugs)...Byes~**


End file.
